The Sacred Maiden
by Greece
Summary: Something interesting will happen to Alucard when a certain witch with her servants appear. She will remind him that he still IS a human, by giving him back the love of his life. And the end of the world is near... A x Guess Who!
1. Introduction, Oh, How Sinful!

This is going to be a weird story! But, I'll do my best. This is only an introduction. If you don't get a thing... it's okay!

Disclaimer: I don't own many things over here... more in the first chapter! And the lyrics are from Elfen Lied's opening 'Lilium'. Here we go!

* * *

**_Introduction-Oh how sinful!_**

* * *

The darkness was absolute. Something very common for him. But, still, this darkness was not like the one that embraces the night. It was like the kingdom of Hell..._ her_ kingdom. 

She.

The one who gives and takes souls.

The one with the eternal sleep.

He never thought that he would be in this place. Or, maybe, he would, but not so soon.

_"No-Life-King." _A female voice was heard, soft, but heavy.

"Who are you?"

_"So. You have forgotten me, already, haven't you?" _

"Who are you? I can't recognize your voice. Show yourself!" He was a bit irritated. Who was the one who had disturbed his death-like sleep?

He would had gotten madder, had that soft, warmbreath not touched his cheek.

_"I know that you have been suffering for a long time now. But, I'm coming back."_ The voice was changed. Calm and sweet, it sounded like an angel was talking. Or a saint.

"You... no... you're..." The hand disappeared.

_"Dead? Yes, I was. But, I had told you, nothing is getting lost. All just..."_

"... change shape... no... Wait!" He felt like he was stretching his hand to catch that invisible woman, but what he touched was nothing else but..

"Blood? No... "

**_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam, _**

The blood wasn't red. It smelled like blood, its touch was blood-like, but it wasn't red.

**_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium. _**

"Her blood..."

**_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _**

"... the blood I always craved for..."

**_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae. _**

"... the blood I was always afraid of... " Right in front of him, there was a long lance. And this lance was piercing a human.

A woman.

Dressed in white.

Her blood wasn't red.

**_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison _**

It was golden.

His scream echoed all around.

**"MARY!"**

**_O quam sancta, _**

**_quam serena, _**

**_quam benigma, _**

**_quam amoena _**

**_O castitatis Lilium_**

For she had been the love of his life.

To be continued...

* * *

You didn't get a thing, did you? That's okay. More next time. Just drop a line saying 'I read it, I'm here and I'm waiting!' Things will get clear. Not in the next chapter, but throughout the whole story! 

Review, please! That box down there!

Greece out!


	2. Advent Witch

Yeah, I know, I'm horrible. I had to continue my already existing stories and instead of that, I began a new. Oh, well, swe me! Like I wouldn't do it, anyway! The new Hellsing OVA has come and I'm not going to sit like this! I hope you enjoy this story, because I always had the dream to write Hellsing fan fiction! The chapters are going to be 5000+ words each, so the Introduction-Oh, How Sinful, was merely nothing. But, it WILL have some connection with the story!

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, xxxHolic to CLAMP, Chrno Crusade to... WHATEVER! I don't own anything and that's it! The lyrics are from H.I.M., 'Vampire Heart' ,and from .Hack, 'Aura'. If you have read any other of my stories, you'll understand that they are something like Opening and Ending songs. Seriously!

* * *

**_The Sacred Maiden

* * *

_**

****

_**You can't escape the wrath of my heart  
Beating to your funeral song (You're so alone)  
All faith is lost for hell regained  
In the dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)**_

_**Let me breathe you this song of my heart before  
I lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth**_

_**Hold me  
Like you held on to life  
When all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me  
Like you love the sun  
Scorching the blood in my vampire heart**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Advent Witch_**

* * *

"Come think of it, how is he?" asked a girlish voice in a plane. 

"Who? The No Life King?" answered a heavy, female voice.

"Yeah, I mean, how does he really look like?"

"Oh, my! Rosette, this sounds like personal interest!" said a pleasant, male voice to a girl that was sitting in a plane sit.

She was a teenager, about sixteen years old, withgolden hair, a bit lower of her shoulders and large sky-blue eyes. She had a pretty, childish face and a rather tall slender body. Her clothes were matching to her age: a black, leather beret, a long, sleeveless shirt, closed to her neck with a small black bowtie, open under her breasts, revelling her stomach and black, leather, long pants under the navel.

"Shut it, Abel!" she shouted at the man, who was sitting next to her, close to the window. "What if he's like you? I mean, I know he's strong and stuff, but what's about his character?"

"Ah, yes, it does sound like personal interest! But he is your last resort of getting information, right?" teased her Abel. A very tall, very sweet man with long silver hair, held in a tail on his shoulder. He was wearing a white costume with a black tie and he had small, round glasses for sight. He had a large, honest smile at Rosette and his milky blue eyes were beaming like a child's. Seeing Rosette furious, he laughed again. "Easy, Rosette, I'm just kidding!" he said waving his hand.

"You'd better! I'm gonna work with this guy, so I wanna know!"

"Relax, Rosette. He is just another vampire. Nothing more, nothing less." answered the female voice.

"Wha-? Just like that? I thought that he was a success to you!" asked Rosette.

"In the powers, yes. But, he forgot that he had been a human once." Abel blinked, loosing his smile. "And that's why I am not leaving him like this. My dear, foolish vampire. Alucard."

"Ichihara Yuuko-san?" said Abel.

* * *

_'Bip. Alucard.'_

Silence.

_'BIP! Alucard!'_

Silence.

_'BIIIP! ALUCARD! Are you there? Answer, please.'_

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I was watching the beautiful full moon." answered a very tall and very thin man.

A very memorable man, for his clothes. He was wearing a wide, red, brimmed hat and yellow, round sunglasses on his eyes. And so, his face was completely covered. Only one could say that he had shoulder-length raven hair, pretty messy. The colour of his heavy coat was the same deep red with his hat. Underneath it, there were old-fashioned clothes, too. Not to mention the large, loose, red bowtie that was almost reaching his waist. Yeah, _that_ loose. Apart from his clothes, one other thing that was making him special was his hands. He could reach his knees with them, without bend his waist even a bit.

Alucard.

_'Concentrate a bit, this is important!' _said a voice from a transponder on his ear.

"Oh? Important to whom?" answered Alucard sarcastically.

_'It **is** important! It seems that we found something we don't know what truly is.'_

"Ho, ho! At last, something interesting! I was fed up with those ghouls all over the place." he started to walk at his right.

_'Then listen: there is a house in the central area in which men go inside and never cone outside.'_

"A-ha, go on."

_'According to the neighbourhoods, strange screams are coming from the house at night. Just yesterday, one saw a girl coming out with red eyes.'_

"Hmm... vampires. Less than I expected." murmured Alucard scratching his chin.

_'Don't hurry so much. The girl came out in the daylight. Not to mention that she was acting like a robot. Someone talked about demonic possession.'_

"Well, well, well! It's getting interesting! Keep it up!" he said with a grin.

_'Yes, in addition to this, the girl...'_

_'Alright, enough Walter! You don't need to explain him everything!' _a female voice cut the male that was talking.

_'Yes Sir Integra, I just wanted to...'_

_'He's gonna check it, whether he finds it interesting, or not!' _the female voice was angry.

_'Yes, I understand, but...'_

Alucard chuckled amused, really enjoying the fight between the two people.

_'What's so funny, servant? Just go and do your duty, at last!' _said the female voice.

"Ha, ha, ha! Integra hasn't grown up at all, all this years! So childish!"

_'Shut it and go!' _

"Yes, my master." the line was dead. Alucard walked to his right, towards another figure that was sitting on a bench. That figure was memorable, too. But, unlike Alucard, its clothes were kind of normal. Well, _more _normal than Alucard's. It was a young girl with short, bright blond hair, kind of messy. She was wearing a yellow suit that looked military. It consisted of a tight shirt, which was revealing her rich (or, maybe too rich) breasts and a mini skirt, under which a pair of long, well-shaped legs existed. The girl was a memorable figure for what was right next to her. You don't get to see very often a huge bazooka-like cannon lying next to a cute girl.

Victoria Seras.

"Police Girl" said Alucard. Seras looked at him with a pair of bright blue eyes. (A/N: yeah, I know, in the anime, Seras has red eyes for she's a vampire, but I take seriously only the manga. And in the manga, Victoria has blue eyes until she becomes a true vampire. From then, her eyes are blue again and become red only when she gets angry. Understood?)

"What is it Master?"

"I don't know yet. But let's go and see. I have a feeling that this is going to be special." He grinned manically, something very usual to see on his face.

Seras sighed and stood. That was so much like her master! The No Life King, the Bird of Herms, the Son of Dragon and many more names. So many that they sounded exaccerate.

"Hmm... Maybe you're right, Police Girl." Alucard was thoughtfulin a childish way.

Seras frowned. "Stop reading my mind, Master! Can't I have some privacy even in my thoughts?"

Alucard chukled. "Let's see. If you do your job correctly this time, I'll leave you alone for... three days?"

"...nights. Three nights, Master."

"Ah, yes, of course." It was obvious that Alucard hadn't forgotten it. Not at all. "Okay then, let's see what we have to deal with." he turned down the street with Seras following him.

"Anything unusual, Master?"

"We'll see, Police Girl. We'll see."

_There are so many to see, my dear, foolish vampire. Alucard._

"Wha--?" Alucard turned and looked over his shoulder, shocked.

Seras took notice. "What is it Master? Enemy?" she started to search with the eyes.

Alucard didn't answer immediately. He was scanning the surroundings. "No. Nothing." he said finally. He continued walking with a puzzled Seras next to him.

He looked over his shoulder again. _'There's no way she whould be here. What for?'_

* * *

"Where's Alexiel?" 

"Look at the street!"

"I'm looking!" yelled Rosette irritated.

"I wish I could believe you... WATCH OUT!" screamed Abel. Their car manouvred to the right to avoid another one that was coming from the opposite direction. "Jesus, Rosette! We're gonna get killed!"

"Okay, okay! You're too nervous!" murmured Rosette under her breath.

" 'Too nervous'? Are you kidding? You were driving in the wrong line for a while!" screamed Abel.

"So what? We're still alive, aren't we?"

"Miraclously!"

"Lay off!"

"Me to lay off?" now Abel was getting mad.

Rosette sighed. "Whatever. Where's Alexiel, again? She didn't come with our airoplaine. Don't tell me that she flew all the way here!" she cocked an eyebrow.

"I won't. But so she did." he answered bluntly.

"Agh!" she sweat-dropped.

"Oh, yeah!"

Both him and Rosette were having their uniforms which were declairing that they were a priest and a nun. Abel's clothes were black. He was wearing a long coat with white endings and underneath it a black shirt and black pants. The characteristic thing on him, was a large, silver cross with sharp ends. He had white gloves with crosses on them.

Rosette's uniform was dark blue. It could have been a normal nun outfit, if the skirt hadn't had two cuts on each side that were revealing her legs, like a Chinese dress. Plus, it was obvious that they were carring guns: From Abel's inside of the coat, there was a silver glow that was striking as a revolver, while around Rosette's waist, there were two small boxes for ammo.

"Damn! What's she trying to prove, anyway? We all know that she's strong and stuff, but that's crazy!" Rosette sweat-dropped.

Abel laughed uneasily. "Well, it's her nature, you know? She has _learned _to do things with the harsh way."

"Hmm? And why are you blushed?" grinned Rosette at him for he _had _blushed.

Abel was about to protest, when he noticed the road brfore them. "WATCHIIIIT!"

"Kya!" once again, Rosette had to manuevre."The hell! Where is that house, anyway? We're going to die in this road!" barked Rosette.

"Wha--?" Abel was staring with the expression of horror locked on his once hansome, now comical face. "Wait! You mean... you don't know where is it?"

"How the hell should I know? Yuuko didn't tell me!" Abel's meaning sank into her head. "Oi... you mean... you don't know either? O.o" she freaked out.

Silence.

The faces of terror.

Silence.

Sweat-dropping.

Silence.

**"WE'RE GONNA DIIEEEE!" **Rosette's scream was heard even from outside the car, which started to move like a boat in a storm.

"TAKE IT EASY! MAYBE IT WON'T BE THAT BAD!"

"WHAT? NOT KNOWING WHERE THE HOUSE IS?"

"NO! DYING!"

"WHAT?.!" she barked.

A car was heading right onto them.

**_"WHHAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Agh! Okay, maybe I _should _have told them where the house is!" she sweat-dropped looking at the mirror in her hand. Right in it, the crazy ride of Abel and Rosette's car was able to be seen like in a movie theatre.

"No, maybe you **ought **had told them where the house **was**!" she answered back firmly.

"Oh, come on! Even this way, 'Hitsuzen' will work! You'll see!"

The first woman put the mirror in her purse and grinned. She was Japanese, with very long, straight, raven hair up in a ponytail and locks before her ears. Her eyes were yellow, an unhuman colour. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved top, with the pictures of black cloudes here and there. Her silky pants were a matching coloure and style, below the navel.

Yuuko

"Now!Go to them.They're going to catch them in the house." she said to the other woman.

She was hiding in the shade, only her image was visible. From only this, one could say that she was tall, with long hair that seem to cover all of her torso.

"As you wish... Yuuko-sama."

A sudden wind blew Yuuko's hair and when she looked again, the woman had gone.

_'She's so hysterical about honorific!'_

* * *

"Has Alucard gone to the house already?" asked the woman from behing her desk in her study. She had long, platinum, blond hair, icy blue eyes and a skin that reminded of a black woman. Yet, the thin characteristics of her face were neglecting that last theory. She was dressed in a man's suit; one could say that she was either an androgynous man or a woman. But, she was a woman. 

Integra Fairbrook Whingates Hellsing. ((A/N: Man, she has a LOT of names!))

"He must be reaching the target any moment now." the man who answered was an old butler with long, black hair in a low ponytail, green eyes and a monocle on his left eye.

Walter C. Dornez.

"Now...read again the testimony, Walter." she said with her fingers crossed in front of her face. She had been sceptical since the end of the 'dialogue' with Alucard.

"Do you believe that there will be problemes, my Lady?"

"The bodies, the concequences on the living, the fact that there _are _living... they seem to be completely irrelevant with vampires." she kept staring in front of her.

Walter looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "The testimony is not very clear. Still, it seems that the neighboorhood has noticed a man of unhuman size entering this housetwo weeks ago. This particular house is a maid-school. Since then, no one has seen any of the girls coming out of the house, save for the most nessecary occasions, like shopping. Plus, many men have been seen to enter the house, but no one ever came out. Finally, there had been screams during the nights and all the interviews from the locals agree that the incidents started the very day that the unknown man came to the house." he finished and looked at his mistress.

She had still the same stare.

She narrowed her eyes more.

She stood up. "Walter, you'll come with me. Prepare the helicopter."

"I understand." he said after a small pause and slithgly bowed.

* * *

"So, is that it?" asked Seras looking at the house. It was in an isolated part of London, an old building with the windows totally shut down. Seras recieved no answer from her master, so she tried again. "Master, is that the house?" still no answer. She turned to him puzzled and blinked. 

Alucard was grinning so much that Seras began to wonder whether it was hurting his face at all.

"Wh-what is it, Master?"

"Hush, Police Girl." he answered in a low voice always looking at the house. He took a deep breath and let the air go slowly. "Can you smell it, Police Girl? It's the scent of Hell, the smell of sin, the aroma of evil... the smell of nostalgia..." his expression looked blissful behind his yellow sunglasses.

He crossed his hands."... the smell of a Fallen Angel." he finished and grinned revealing all his sharp teeth and a lot of his ga.

"Huh? Fallen Angel? What Fallen Angel?" asked Seras stupefied.

"Hmm... you'll see, Police Girl, you'll see. Now..." he stepped forward. "... follow me. Into the darkest of the nights."

Seras shivered. "Y-yes! My Master!"

All of a sudden, the strong lights of a car appeared from their right.

**SCCRRRIIIIIIITCH!**

**_"PEDESTRIAAAANS!" _**a male scream.

**_"WHAAAAAHHH!" _**a female scream.

The car turned abruptly just before it hit them and started to twirl like a hurricane had taken it, while it was still moving towards them.

"Hiii!" Seras screamed and she and Alucard dodged the car right in time.

It continued twirling to its right, until it crashed on the wall of the building that was next to the one Alucard and Seras were about to enter.

Silence for a bit from the both teams.

**"AHHH! YOU CRUSHED THE CAR!" **shouted the male voice with horror.

"Tch." Alucard was turning to leave when the male voice continued.

**"SISTER KATE WILL BE MAD AGAIN!" **

He turned and approached the car.

"Master?" wispered Seras preparing her Harconnen.

"Yes. Catholics." murmured Alucard.He slipped his hand in his red coat and took a silver handgun with a very long barrel, on which there was a name and numbers written:

_Casull 747_

Heaimed withthe SO long barrel to the car and waited. His face was expressionless. Right next to him, Seras had her Harkonnen ready.

Waiting.

And waiting

And waiting.

For some time, there was only the sound of the sound of the steam from the friedge of the car. Right when Seras was about to low her Harkonnen...

"I-I think that we should get out..." the male voice.

"Well, you know... **WE COULD DO THAT IF YOU WOULD JUST GET OVER ME!**" the female voice. Actually, it was a girlish voice.

"Oh, yes, right. Sorry." there was movement from inside. "Hey! Watch your feet!"

"Sorry. Wait... here it is... I'm out..."

"Master, are you sure that we sould be waiting?" Seras was uneasy.

"See, Police Girl. See with the third eye. There is something non-human in this car." answered Alucard without moving a bit.

Seras blinked and turned to the crashed car. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on it.

The car.

Closer to the car.

Closer.

The black aura had twirled all around the car, floating in the air, a bit higher.

Seras gasped. "M-Master? What is this?"

Before Alucard could answer, the aura disappeared in thin air. It was like there had been never there. Seras blinked puzzled.

And the half-destroyed door opened. "I did it! I'm out and alive from Rosette's car! A miracle!" the man, who seemed to be a priest, was kicked on the head from behind.

"Wah!" he fell on the ground in front of the door on his face.

"You talk too much, Abel!" the owner of the girlish voice became visible behind the priest, still sitting. Her long, slender legs were totally exposed from the cuts on her long, blue nun-uniform in trying to kick the priest (who was mumbling things like 'Ouch, ow, that hurted...').

Alucard blinked.

The young nun looked up, realising that there were people watching. "KYA! Ahahaha! There are people here! Ahahaha!" she giggled uneasily pulling her hegs together sweat-dropping.

"The pedestrians, Rosette." mumbuled the priest still lying on the ground.

"Get up, you moron!" they both struggled while trying to get up. The priest from the ground, the nun from the car.

"Master, what should we do? They don't seem like enemies." Seras was uneasy.

"Hmm..."

Seras turned to her master. His large, brimmed hat was shading his face; only the yellow sunglasses were visible. Still, he was staring at something. Seras followed his gaze. He was looking at the...

"M-Master, she's a nun!" she sweat-dropped.

"Hmm..."

She fell down.

"So, we apologize for almost running over you two!" the priest's pleasant voice made her reappear on Alucard's side. "Let us introduce ourselves: My name is Abel Knightlord ((A/N: Or Nightroad, depends on the pronunciation.))

"You're stupid as ever, aren't ya?"

"...HUH?.!" he turned to the nun dumbfounded.

"But, that's okay, I still like you this way." she said with a pleasant voice.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"She seems pretty confident, right Master?" Seras sweat-dropped again.

"Hmm..."

She sweat-dropped more.

"I mean... **if you want to know someone's name, you say yours first!**" she pointed at Seras and Alucard. Seras was blinking. Alucard didn't show any emotion.

"Emm... they weren't interested at all, so..."

"And you told them your name just like this! You should be more careful about the world of today!"

"She's actually lecturing him!"

"Hmm.."

She sweat-dropped more.

"And you know about the world of today? A girl in sixteen?"

"Why, you little..."

"Excuse me..." Seras decided to cut in.

"Huh?" they turned to her. The priest panicked. "OH YES!" he bowed deeply. "We are terribly sorry for almost running over you..."

"You said that before, you know." said the nun flatly.

"You could, at least apologise! Where are your manners, Rosette Christopher?"

"You idiot! You shouldn't say names!"

"You seem a little off, Rosette Christopher. Is everything all right Rosette Christopher?" the priest started mocking her. The nun was boiling. All of a sudden she calm down.

"We apologise for all this stuff. We are just going to work." she said turning to them.

"Errr... um... work?" Seras blinked.

"Forget it, Police Girl. Let's move." Alucard talked for the first time after the incident. "You two." He slightly turned to them. "Stay back, humans, if you don't want to be turned into ghouls."

"Come again?" asked the nun narrowing her eyes.

"I never thought that there would be so useless men in the Vatican. Maybe I'll have to talk with Anderson for that matter." at that last phrase, he grinned. He turned and reached the door.

**"Come again?" **the nun had many questionmarks popping all around. So had the priest.

"Come, Police Girl."

"Ah, yes Master! Please leave." she turned to them one last time and followed Alucard inside.

Rosette and Abel were left alone.

"Hmm... Abel..." Rosette smiled.

"Yes. It was him." Abel was smiling too.

"And he thought that we were with the Vatican!" Rosette was pissed with that.

"Well, there is your answer. That's how he's like."

"So. They went in there without knowing what they're dealing with." she took a gun from the belt around her waist. "Shall we give them a hand?"

Abel took from his coat a silver revolver with a very long barrel. "Yes!"

* * *

The hallway on the second floor was completely silent and pitch dark. Still, there was something like a humming coming from the other end. 

Seras was feeling uneasy as she was walking through it, glancing all around. "M-Master? What is this? I feel like we're being watched."

"That's right, Police Girl. That's right." on the contrary with Seras, Alucard was feeling rather comfortable.

His words shocked her. "W-we are? From where?" she looked all around.

"From before us." Alucard was grinning madly while he was keeping staring to the front. Seras looked surprised. She slowly turned her eyes where Alucard was looking at.

Looking.

And looking.

_"The bride who was dressed in black,_

_And loved the darkness."_

Seras gasped. A female voice was heard, singing a slow, low tone, like a requiem. She aimed with her Harkonnen in the darkness of the corridor. Alucard raised his own Casull.

_"But, she could take care of you,_

_With only a kiss ressurrect you."_

Very slowly, a figure became visible.

Her white, long nightrobe was reaching the floor.

_"The bride who was dressed in black...," _

She was barefoot.

_"And loved the shadow."_

Her chest was exposed, showing her milky skin.

_"But, she could scare you...,"_

Her raven hair were down, caressing her shoulders.

_"With only a kiss kill you."_

And her eyes were bleeding red.

"Do you wish to see my Master?" her juicy, red lips spoke with a completely changed voice; a heavy male one. The young, teenage girl was blindingly beautiful.

Seras recoiled. "Master?" she wisper. "Should I shoot her?" thaking no answer, she looked at her master. She gasped again.

Alucard was still aimimg at the girl, but his mad grin was long lost. His face was emotionless and serious. He was looking at the girl all the time.

On the contrast, the girl's face was completely blank; like she had been looking in nowhere in particular.

"Is she... hypnotised?" the realisation sank its way into Seras' mind.

"What do you want from my master?" asked the girl again with her unhuman voice.

_'That's right, Police Girl. She's still 100 per cent human, only hypnotized.'_ Alucard answered Seras' question with his mind.

_'So, we must not hurt her.'_

_'Sais who?'_

_'Master!'_

_'Just kidding. Go capture her.'_

_'How?'_

_'You **were** a police girl, weren't you?'_

_'Oh... right.'_ but, before Seras could make a move towards her, the girl stepped aside slightly to her left, like she was letting them pass her, deeper in the hallway.

"My Master wishes to meet you. Untill the end of the hallway, please."

_'Now, Master?'_

_'Nothing has changed, Police Girl.'_

_'I see.'_

Both of them lowed their guns and started to walk to the girl, who was standing on the right wall, waiting for them to pass. They were walking slowly, every step of them calculated.

The were getting closer to the girl.

Closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Once they reached her, Seras grasped her from her hand, turned her and made her kneel down. The girl didn'r resist at all, nor left a single gasp. Seras turned her to them and she realised that she had faint.

"Now, Master?"

"Leave her here, Police Girl, and get ready." Alucard chuckled as all the doors in the corridor opened. But he couldn't hide his surprise when, from all the doors came out...

"Other girls? What's going on?" asked Seras. The girls were walking towards them, slowly and calmly. They stood in front of them, making a living wall that was blocking their way.

"Who are you that want to annoy our master?" they spoke all together, totally synchronised. Seras freaked out. She turned to her master and...

"COWARD!" his furious yell made her shiver. "You're hiding behind human girls! Such a shame! You possess young femals, virgins mostly..."

_'How the hell does he know** that**?'_ screamed mentally Seras.

"...And now you make them calling you 'master'! Show yourself!" his voice echoed through the dark hallway.

Nothing happened for a while.

The girls smiled alltogether. An evil smile that remined the ones of Alucard's. The red on their eyes became brighter.

_"The ones who destroy monsters have always been humans... an attempt by anything other than a human will always result in failure... Dracula!" _The heavy male voice was heard from every girl's mouth and still, from everywhere in the hallway.

Alucard's eyes whidened in shock! He growled.

_"You are a monster, Dracula! So, in order for me to kill you, I'll have to use humans! So, come on!" _The girls started to walk towards them. _"Kill the girls and come before me! I am waiting, Alucard, dog of Hellsing!" _

"M-Master! What should me do?" screamed Seras. She turned to Alucard and... "Master...? No! You cannot shoot them!"

Alucard had raised his Casull, aiming right in front of him.

"Master! No!"

His finger moved.

"**NO!**"

**_BANG!_**

* * *

"The hell? You think they have started already?" asked Rosette. She and Abel were on the first floor, heading to the stairs for the second. 

"We'd better hurry."

"Right."

* * *

"Ahh..." Seras had fallen on the floor, sitting and staring stupified. "Y-you..." 

Alucard turned to her.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" she screamed.

"Correction: you already _are _dead, Police Girl." he answered grinning amused.

Seras frowned. Her beloved (Haha!) Master had shot higher than the girls' heads and hit the door that was at the end of the hallway. Of course, the Casull had made a really big hole. Almost at the same time, all the girls had collasped with their eyes back to their normal colours. Now they were lying on the floor, unconsious but safe and sound.

"What happened?" she asked at last.

"Their... 'Master' was in that room. I shot, I got him and the possession left. Simple as that."

"Hmf..." she frowned again. He chuckled.

"Now, come, Police Girl. And be ready. Our opponent is totally different from the FREAKS you know. Maybe..." he looked at her. Seras looked back puzzled. "...Maybe you should stay here, Police Girl."

"WHAT?" she barked.

"It's an order, Police Girl." he simply said and walked towards the room among the girls.

"Wait, Master!"

He siply turned.

"If I'm just to sit here... then what did I come to the mission for? Let me come along!" her eyes were beaming.

Alucard kept looking at her with the corner of his eye, behind his yellow sunglasses. "Someone might had been very surprised to see **you **walking in the nights..." he murmured.

Seras blinked. "Huh?"

"Nevermind. Come, then. And show me what you can do, Police Girl." he turned again and started walking.

Seras smiled like a child. "Y-yes! My Master!" she stood and followed him.

* * *

" 'Master'?" Rosette cocked an eyebrow. 

"That's what she said." answered Abel. He and Rosette were hiding behind a corner behind Alucard and Seras, peeping at the scene. "But, I didn't know that the No-Life-King had a fledgling."

"Neither I. And neither Yuuko!"

"Hmm... I guess that Yuuko-san missed something this time, didn't she?" Abel goofily smiled.

"No kidding. I wonder how she will take it, though..." both sweat-dropped.

"Yeah. It's not like Yuuko likes to be corrected by others. ...Or fate itself, that is."

"At any rate..." Rosette started to walk to the hallway where Alucard and Seras had been. "...Let's jam!" she took charge with her gun.

"Yes!"

* * *

"M-Master? Wha-what's this?" trembled Seras. She had gone into the room courageous and ready for anything...except that. 

Right in front of her and Alucard, there was a desk with an open PC on it. All around it, there were thick, long cables, covering all the floor and even the walls. Right from the screen of the PC, there was a face. Seras gasped.

Right on it, there was the most beautiful face Seras had ever seen. It was female, with red lips, long, curly, red hair and dark eyes with long eye lashes. She was smiling at them, peacefully.

"Good evening, Fallen Angel!" Seras turned to her master shocked. He was ginning madly, showing all of his gums, looking like a skull. He was aiming at the screen with two guns.

* * *

"And now..." Yuuko smirked. 

Alucard was aiming with Seras by his side.

"...That all the players..."

Rosette and Abel were passing by the unconsious girls.

"...Are in their places..."

Integra's helicopter was heading to the house where Alucard and Seras were.

"...Now..."

Integra blinked seeing something like a shooting star heading to the same house.

_"...Let our story begin!" _

To be continued...

* * *

_**If you are near to the dark,  
I will tell you 'bout the sun.  
You are here, no escape  
from my visions of the world.  
You will cry all alone,  
but it does not mean a thing to me.**_

_**Knowing the song I will sing  
till the darkness comes to sleep,  
come to me, I will tell  
'bout the secret of the sun.  
It's in you, not in me,  
but it does not mean a thing to you.**_

_**The sun is in your eyes.  
The sun is in your ears.  
I hope you see the sun  
someday in the darkness.**_

_**The sun is in your eyes.  
The sun is in your ears.  
But you can't see the sun  
ever in the darkness.  
It does not much matter to me.

* * *

**_

Okay! That's the first chapter! I wanted to have a battle scene, too, but it would be **too** long! So, I let it for the next.

Any Chrno Crusade fans: if you feel like killing me that I expelled our lovely demon from this story, Chrno, go ahead! But Abel will be Rosette's partner, live with it... or stop reading my story! I'm not changing it!

Also, I know that is awful that Esther, Tres and the other TB characters are not here! But this is how it will going to be! (For now, at least!)

Alexiel is in Magdalene's Order, too. In a way. If you wonder how she can be released from her prison in Eden, along with her soul, there's an explanation later on.

Yuuko is going to be a catalyst in this story, just wait and see!

There are going to appear many characters from these stories, some changed, other the same.

All in all, _something _is going to come out from all this...salad I made! (Hopefully... T.T;) A very twisted story, I know, but when this idea came to me, I couldn't help it but writing down it! Still, I know where I'm heading, there is a plot and I hate myself for not showing many characters, but if I will, the story will become completely messed up! (Not that it's not like this, anyway...T.T;)

About the song the girl sings, don't search. It's a Greek song translated in English by me. It's called 'The Bride who was Dressed in Black'.

And I'm very, very sorry about the typos you may saw, I'm from Greece:P

Oh, well! Tell me what you think! That button down there!

Greece out!


End file.
